Tiny Titans
Tiny Titans is published by DC Comics, under the Johnny DC imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Tiny Titans #36: 19 Jan 2011 Current Issue :Tiny Titans #37: 16 Feb 2011 Next Issue :Tiny Titans #38: 16 Mar 2011 Status Monthly, on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Robin'- The leader of the tiny titans. Robin is a boy trying to get attention. One time, Robin even changed his name to Nightwing in order to gain attention. Batman, Robin's mentor, has been seen in the series, but only Batman's legs are seen. The relationship of Robin and Starfire in the series is at a level of friendship. But it has been said in the comic that Robin may have a crush on her. Throughout the covers of the series, it has been made clear that he was one of the original five titans. *'Wonder Girl'- Wonder Girl has a curious, courageous attitude. Wonder Girl's magic lasso from the comics was changed to her magic jumprope in this series. Wonder Girl's cousin in this series is Cassie, also known as the second Wonder Girl. It has been made clear by the covers that Wonder Girl was apart of the original five. *'Kid Flash'- The somewhat sarcastic titan of the group. He usually runs and eats food at superspeed. It has been made clear by the covers of the series that Kid Flash was part of the original five. *'Speedy'- A master in achery and aiming. One of the original five, as made clear by the covers of the series. He usually uses a cupcake instead of an arrow. *'Aqualad'- The lazy one of the group. Aqualad has a fish named Fluffy. He is somewhat the kiddiest of the group. It has been made clear by the covers of the comic that aqualad was apart of the original five. *'Starfire'- A sweet, kind girl. Starfire hates negativity. For example: Blue means sad. Starfire once painted Blue Beetle pink and yellow in order to make blue Beetle look positive. Her relationship with Robin is at a level of friendship in this series. But it's been said that she has a crush on Robin and thinks he's cute. Although Starfire plays on earth, her room is on a distant planet. One time, she was called to come back to Planet Tamaran to clean her room and took some of the Tiny Titans with her. There, they met Starfire's father and her sister Blackfire. *'Cyborg'- A smart boy who always builds inventions. Unlike the other Tiny Titans, cyborg is half robot. Cyborg's inventions somewhat always seem to fail. His battlecry is "BOO-YA!" which has earned him the nickname, "Big Boo-Ya." *'Beast Boy'- Beast Boy is the comedian of the group. He is green, and has teeth sticking out of his bottom lip. He can transform into any animal he desires. A reccuring joke in the story is Beast Boy always trying to win over Terra and Terra continuously rejecting him. *'Raven'- A negative girl who is mysterious to the other Tiny Titans. Like in the real comics, Raven's dad is Trigon, who is a substitute teacher at her school. In a recent issue of Tiny Titans, Raven showed everybody what a tough cookie she is. Allies *'Alfred' - Batman's Butler, usually babysits the tiny titans Enemies * Trigon - The substitute teacher *'Deathstroke' - Their principal *'Darkseid' - The lunchman Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Tiny Titans #37 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Tiny Titans #36 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Tiny Titans, vol. 1: Welcome to the Treehouse' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220789 *'Tiny Titans, vol. 2: Adventures in Awesomeness' - Collects #7-12. "Check in on the young, adorable heroes of Sidekick Elementary as they head into space, get their report cards, transform into monkeys, fall in love and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223281 *'Tiny Titans, vol. 3: Sidekickin' It' - Collects #13-18. "As the end of the school year approaches, the gang plans a birthday party for Robin. Plus, Supergirl and Kid Flash have a race around the world and Zatara mixes up her magic words, unleashing a furry fury of fun." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226531 *'Tiny Titans: The First Rule of Pet Club...' - Collects #19-24. "Wayne Manor is overrun! There are penguins in the tub and bunnies everywhere – they’ve even driven the bats out of the Batcave!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228925 *'Tiny Titans: Field Trippin'' - Collects #26-32. "Supergirl toddler-sits the tinier Tiny Titans. Then, the gang heads to the Fortress of Solitude for a super birthday party — which is crashed by a crew of Braniacs." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123173X - (forthcoming, May 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers/Artists/Covers: Art Baltazar & Franco. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Tiny Titans #38: 16 Mar 2011 :Tiny Titans #39: 20 Apr 2011 :Tiny Titans: Field Trippin' TP: 04 May 2011 :Tiny Titans #40: 18 May 2011 News & Features * 16 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/tiny-titans-archie-team-up-100716.html Aw Yeah Archie! Tiny Titans Meet Lil' Archie & Friends] * 26 May 2010 - Awww Yeah! The Art Baltazar Interview * 11 Jan 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100111-geoff-johns-tiny-titans.html Geoff Johns & Tiny Titans Team Talk Superboy's Return] * 14 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090414-tiny-titans-writer.html Series Creators Talk Tiny Titans Making It Big] * 26 Feb 2009 - Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani @ NYCC 2009 (video) * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120817-WordBalloon-Baltazar.html Word Balloon: Art Baltazar - Talking Tiny Titans] (audio) * 11 Feb 2008 - Johnny DC Gets Super-Sized with Three New Titles Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Tiny Titans Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids